


Kisses

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's national kiss-your-mates day (seriously) so have a few random drabbles where everyone gets a kiss (and a little more ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Nico was staring at Paul, his eyes fixed on those pale brown eyes. He saw Paul's eyes close, just for a second, and his heart raced, this was his chance.

He pressed his lips against Paul's, feeling how soft they were. Nico felt the flick of Paul's tongue as it sought out his own. The kiss got more forceful, more passionate as Paul's hand grabbed at his shirt. Pulling him closer until he was straddling Paul's lap, pressing their bodies close.

Paul gasped, moaning into his mouth and Nico soaked it all up, relishing every second.

"Why now?"

"You blinked."

*****

"I hate you," Dany said, but his eyes said something else, they were filled with love. Staring at his boyfriend as he trailed his fingers over the tattoo on his arm, knowing that later he would get to see the tattoo that very few people had ever seen.

Kevin looked at Dany, wondering why they'd never been able to say those words, those three little words. Would it really be that bad?

"I love you." Kevin held his breath as he waited for a response.

Dany leant in for a kiss, soft, plump lips like heaven. "I love you too."

*****

Marcus was lying next to his best friend, it was a warm night and they had already got rid of the duvet, but now he was watching Jo strip out of his t-shirt, seemingly still asleep. He caught sight of his scars, faded with time, and Marcus trailed his fingers over them before noticing that Jo was awake now.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You can touch them."

Marcus ducked down to trail his lips along each scar, waiting for Jo to say stop but he never did. Jo ran his fingers through Marcus' hair, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

*****

"It's for charity," Marcus said. Jo and Kevin gave him a funny look before following him to where a handsome man was sitting, selling kisses for a euro.

Marcus handed over a five euro note and Stoffel stood up. Jo expected Marcus to get a peck on the cheek, but Stoffel dragged him into a messy kiss.

"Your turn," Marcus said, and Kevin darted in for a kiss, equally as passionate as the one Marcus had got.

Jo was next and he flinched but all the worry was gone as Stoffel's lips met his.

Stoffel smiled. "There's two kisses left."

*****

Jo was dragged to the party by Marcia, it was a nice evening until they saw Keva, Marcia's ex, with her new girlfriend Nicola. She was tall, blonde, perfect and Jo wanted to slap her for ruining Marcia's relationship.

"Quick, kiss me so Keva sees." Marcia didn't give Jo a chance to react, her lips were pressed against hers as Marcia wrapped her arms around her, letting the warmth of her body surround Jo.

Jo opened her eyes to see that Keva was gone, but that didn't stop her going in for another kiss, Marcia's lips so familiar and comforting.

*****

Nico held a package, it was clearly shaped like a dildo, and his neighbour, Kevin, seemed like the type who could have any guy he wanted.

He gave himself a few strokes, making sure that he looked good in his beige shorts.

Nico didn't even have to speak, Kevin took one look at his bulge and dragged him into the flat, pouncing on Nico as his towel fell down.

Kevin was pinned against the wall, sloppy kisses as Nico freed his cock, sliding inside Kevin as he gasped in pleasure. A few thrusts had Kevin screaming Nico's name in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
